


The Power of Five

by The_Gamer



Category: Charmed (TV 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Patty Halliwell died in 1980 after giving birth to a magical baby boy named Parker Halliwell. He was taken by his father James Potter back to Britian. When Harry is 15 Leo, his unknown Whitelighter, grants his wish to get away from the Dursley's and Britian and takes him to his sisters.Finding out about Harry awakens a power even more powerful than the Power of Three. The Power of Five. Enter Paige Matthews.Paige's powers are somewhat different.
Relationships: Piper Halliwell/ Leo Wyatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Harry frowned deeply as he sat in a pool of his own blood in the cupboard under the stairs. He coughed into his hand and came away with blood. He got into his trunk and got some potions out and downed them. He slumped on top of the trunk. 

"I wish I had other family and could go live with them." Harry said, and his vision blurred. 

Leo Wyatt stared at Harry do to Dumbledore's magic he was never able to help Harry but finally he could. He took Harry in his arms and touched the trunk. He orbed them straight to Halliwell Manor.

* * *

"LEO?!" Three voices scolded when he suddenly appeared in front of them. "Who is that?" 

"I'll explain when he wakes up. Right now I need to heal him. He's very hurt and sick more so than you can see." Leo cursed as his magic didn't touch the boy. "I can't heal him. He's covered in a forigen magic and I can't heal him through it." 

Harry moaned and sat up abruptly. He looked around and sighed. 

"So.......uh.........where am I?" Harry asked, looking at the women and the man. 

"Halliwell Manor, San Francisco." Leo answered. "My name is Leo Wyatt. I'm a magical being called a Whitelighter they don't teach you about us in that school of yours. I'm a Healer who looks after and protects Witches and Wizards like these three and yourself. But until today I haven't been able to get to you there was magic preventing me and it's that same magic that is stopping me from Healing you." 

"Uh-Huh." Harry said, nodding his head. He faced them and sat crossed legged on the couch. "Whitelighter. Yeah, sure, okay, Why not." Harry sighed, shrugging. "So can you like get this magic that's making it so you cant heal me off of me?" 

"I'll ask the Elders." Leo said, "But first we have to cover something else." 

"Hit me." Harry said. "Oh, wait let me guess! Let me guess! My parents aren't really my parents! I'm adopted and these women are actually my long lost sisters and we're all super powerful Magical beings!" 

"Well, actually your father is your father." Leo said, "But your mother isn't the woman you were told she was. " 

"Whoa , what?" Harry said, shaking his head to clear it. "You know what? Yeah. Fine. Go on." 

The three sisters were shocked that he was taking this so well. 

"Your mother was actually Patty Halliwell." Leo said, "She died the year were born in 1980. You're father took you back to his home with him and raised you as one of them. Your real name is Parker. Parker James Halliwell. These are three of your older sisters. Prue Halliwell, she's 25." 

"Hello." Prue said, shaking the boy's hand. 

"Piper Halliwell, 23." 

"Nice to meet you." Piper said, shaking his hand.

"and Phoebe Halliwell, 20." 

"Hi, ya!" Phoebe said, shaking her head. 

"And get ready for another shock." Leo sighed, "There's another sister named Paige Mattews whose 18." 

"Gotcha." Harry said. 

"Another sibling we didn't know about?" Prue demanded. 

A lamp suddenly exploded and everything began shaking. 

"I'll kill him!" Harry yelled shaking in rage. "He said Petunia was all I had left but she's not even family so how did the blood wards work if Lily wasn't my mother? How dare he?! I'm gonna......." 

"Whoa there, kid." Piper said, "Come on calm down. You'll bring down the house." 

Harry took a few calming breathes and his Power stopped the ground from shaking. He opened his eyes. 

"Ugh......I hate when that happens." Harry sighed. "Sorry about that. It tends to happen when I get angry." 

"Duely noted." Piper nodded. 

"I'm going to talk to the Elders." Leo told the sisters and kissed Piper, "Keep an eye on him and fill him in." 

With that Leo vanished in a white light.

* * *

Harry decided that he already liked Piper. Why? She fed him and liked cooking. He liked cooking so they had something in common. He was starving he hadn't eaten in awhile.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" Phoebe asked, inturpting the explanation. 

"Erm.........Just about a week." Harry answered. "This is great. I'll make you dinner tonight if you want." Harry said, "I'm good at cooking. Okay, so let me try this out.." 

Leo arrived back.

"Okay, long story short. The Power of Three has become the Power of Five." Leo said, "Or it will once we get Paige which we'll need to do in the next 24 hours." 

"What powers do we get?" Harry asked. 

"The original Power of Three powers so Prue, Piper and Phoebe keep their powers." Leo sighed, taking the coffee he was offered adn drinking some. "Paige is half Whitelighter she'll have light powers, Parker will be the strongest out of call of you will have the Power of Gamer."

"Er.......you mean the damn windows that keep popping up in front of me?" Harry asked. "Can't figure out how they work." 

"Haven't you ever played a video game?" Leo asked. "I'm told it's like that." 

"Video Game?" Harry asked. "Like RPG's? " He thought. "Okay, Dudley played those all the time. Er.........stats?" 

**Parker Halliwell**

**Title: Charmed One**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 50/50**

**STR: 5**

**VIT: 5**

**DEX: 5**

**INT: 5**

**WIS: 5**

**LUK: 100**

"Screw you!" Harry snapped. "How dare you! I have never been so insulted and I have a teacher who insults me with every breath!" 

Phoebe chuckled at him. 

"Skills." 

"MY SPELLS ARE GONE!" Harry raged. "ALL MY SPELLS ARE GONE! ALL OF THEM! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" 

Everything began shaking again.

**Earthquake-10**

"Wow, 10 already?" Phoebe asked leaning over Harry. "You get angry much?" 

"Yeah......" Harry sighed. "Okay, the next thing we have is...........oh, Form Party.......Damn a name......" 

"We're known as the Charmed Ones." Phoebe sang. 

"Name The Charmed Ones......." Harry muttered. He invited all four of his sisters to join the team. "Okay, that's that." 

"What power do you get?" Prue asked frowning, "adn what do you mean all your spells?" 

"I go to a school that teaches magic but we use wands." Harry said, "I'm in my fifth year. We cast spells in Latin and only a few words per spell." He shrugged. "I hated it really. The school I mean. So we have to find our sister, I have to find a magical area around here, transfer my money, go clothes shopping, ........hmmmm........can I sleep in the attic?" 

"Er........yes?" Prue said. " But we keep the book there......." 

"We'll need a room for Paige to. " Harry said, "Oh, I know I'll do some expansion charms. They allow us to make something bigger. Like bedrooms, closets and stuff. Maybe we can even make another room for her and a warded room for the book. "

* * *

Harry got lessons in Scrying and got to see his sisters argue because it wasn't working. 

**Scrying-1**

"Well, if I was allowed to use my magic without being tracked then I could find her." Harry said, "I know a really good spell." 

"Leo, go to the Elders and see what you can find out about this magical community."

* * *

Harry was free! FREE! FREE! Thanks to his sisters taking custody of him. 

He was not happy. 

He'd been happy to see Griphook come in the private room and that things had gotten done so quickly that was until he'd asked if he could somehow clense his magic. The potion he was given totally cleansed him but it had hurt like hell. He could also use magic whenever he wanted. He'd also figured out that he didn't like shopping with his sissters.

" _Point Me: Paige Halliwell Charmed One._ " Harry said, flicking his wand. 

They followed Harry's spell all the way to a woman being attacked by a demon. 

Harry wished he had an active Power of some sort as he was pulled to cover by Phoebe. 

_"Incendio!"_ Harry yelled, pointing his wand. Fire consumed the Demon but he brushed it off. "You can't be serious!" 

"Parker!" Prue yelled. She used her powers to throw a garbage can into the demon but an energy ball was coming towards him. 

Harry held up his hand picturing a shield. He was shocked when a blue light formed and he sent the energy ball back. 

**Deviation-1**

"Sweet." Harry said, and watched Paige engage the demon in hand to hand. Piper and Prue were trying to freeze or throwing things at the demon. "You've got this." With that he ran after Paige he'd just gotten to her when......

"PARKER!" 

Harry spun Piper finally froze the damn demon while Phoebe tackled him and Paige to the ground. Prue used her power to send the energy ball back into the demon vanquishing it. 

Paige was shaken. 

"Paige Matthews?" Harry asked when it was over. "Earlier today did you see a screen pop up in front of you?" 

"Yeah." The teen said. 

"and you joined the team?" 

"Confused me but yeah." 

"We'll explain everything." Harry said, "Just please come with us."

* * *

Harry shifted under Leo's Healing. 

"Hold still!" Leo scolded. 

"I can't!" Harry cried. "Your magic feels weird touching me!" 

"Calm down." Leo sighed, "You need a lot of healing....." 

"If Paige is a whitelighter than have her help you." Prue suggested. 

Leo actually liked this idea and began teaching Paige how to heal. Harry got healed twice as fast with both of them working on him. 

Harry stared at himself in the mirror with a frown. He still looked like his father but there was a lot of his biological mother in him now. He could see it. He could see the family resembalance to his sisters. 

"My scar is gone!" Harry cheered, pushing his bangs up. "Awesome!." He took his glasses off. "Ugh, still can't see with out these damn things. I'll get some contacts.....My eyes are still green though.........how? I was told these were Lily's eyes. Oh, well." 

"You jump subjects really quickly." Paige complained from where she was curled up half asleep on the couch.

"Oh, sorry." Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So this is what I really look like?" 

"You're taking this all very well." Paige complained. 

"Me and strange and weird and dangerous are old friends." Harry shrugged. 

He plopped down on the couch next to her and was soon fast asleep leaning on her as she fell asleep on the pillows. 

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Leo were amused.


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken Parker a month to master the spells needed to create rooms for himself and Paige in the manor not to mention a warded hidden room for the Book. Harry's room was the attic now and he'd decorated how he wanted. He'd also enlarged Prue, Piper and Phoebe's rooms as well. His sisters were very pleased. 

Parker walked downstairs wearing his new clothes he burst into the kitchen. 

"Parker?"Three of his sister's asked. 

Parker frowned looking around and in every drawer.

"Parker, what's wrong?" Paige demanded shaking him gently by the shoulders. 

"My magical tablet." Parker said, "I can't find it! I need it and I can't find it!" 

"You're holding it." Pheobe pointed out. 

"No, this belongs to you." Parker said, handing it over. "I only know that because it's got a back log of romance novels on it." 

"Yep, that's mine." Phoebe said, blushing a bit. "Then whose do I have?" she turned it on and took a look. "Paige, this one's yours." 

Paige confirmed that and frowned at hers. 

"Well, this has Recipe App after Recipe......" 

"That's mine." Piper said, snatching it. "Meaning this is either Prue's or Parker's........." she turned hers on. "Prue's......" 

"That means Prue has mine!" Parker cried, "I need it back! Paige, can't you Orb to Prue with hers and get mine?" 

"Fine." Paige sighed, rolling her eyes. "But I'm going to have to Orb to school to be on time we can't all be as lucky as you and do their work on their laptop."

Parker checked his watch. 

"HURRY!" he cried. 

Paige Orbed out a little under two minutes later she reappeared and handed Parker his tablet then Orbed again to get to school. 

Parker's screen began signaling that he had a call on his messenger app. He rushed upstairs to take the call. He'd sent a magic tablet to Sirius so they could keep in contact he wasn't going to tell Sirius where he was or about his sisters right now but he wanted his Godfather to know that he was safe.

* * *

Parker hated having to study as hard as he was but he hadn't been to a normal school since he was ten. He frowned hard there had to be a spell for this. 

"Hey, Sirius is there a spell that helps you learn stuff quickly?" Parker wondered. 

"Not that I know of." Sirius answered. 

"I know of one." Remus said, coming into view. "I caught Hermione using it when I was teaching. Do you have an e-mail I'll send you the information." 

Parker smiled and rattled off his new e-mail address. It wasn't long before his laptop and email told him that he had an email. 

"You're okay arent' you, puppy?" Sirius asked worriedly. "You're safe?" 

"Yeah, you don't need to worry." Parker said, "I'm very safe where I am right now. It'll be okay but I'm sorry I'm not going to tell you where I am. It's safer that way." 

"We agree." Sirius said, quickly. "Things here are really heating up we're both glad that you got out." 

"I was wondering...." Parker cleared his throat and glanced at his door as it opened. Piper mouthed that she was going to work and Harry waved at her. "Is there away for you to go and get asylem in another country by proving you're innocent. Last year I saw memories in Dumbledore's office. You could use your memories to get you asylum. Get it in a country that doesn't require werewolves to register. That way you aren't in danger anymore either. I don't want either of you hurt." 

"Great idea, puppy." Sirius said. "Brilliant really." 

"Yeah." Parker grinned. "Guess what? I was really hurt when and have been hiding it for some time. Once I came here I got medical attention and I'm much better now. I get plenty of food and fresh air. The people here are really great. They really look after me. I really love it here." 

"Can you give us a clue as to where you are so we know what country to get Asylum in?" Sirius probbed. 

"Nope. Sorry." There was suddenly a loud crash from downstairs. "Gotta go!" 

he hung up and ran out of his room hoping there wasn't a demon in the house. Of course there was and Phoebe was the only one besides him who was home. He tackled her out of the way of a blast and used his Deviation power to deflect the next attack back at the demon vanquishing it. 

"Thanks, Parker." Phoebe smiled as they got up. 

"I'm so learning how to ward this house!" Parker cried. "I'll make it the safest place it the world. LEO! LEO!" 

Leo appeared in a shower of lights. 

"What's wrong?" He asked instantly. 

Phoebe explained what happened and got her bleeding arm taken care of while Harry summoned book after book. Ten books in all, all of them on wards. He sat down and began trying to memorize everything in them. He wasn't joking he was going to ward this place. He was going to protect his sisters. He'd just learned that he had sisters he wasn't going to loose them. 

He summoned his laptop and tablet down to him so that he could get the spell Hermione had used in Third Year. He wasn't surprised to learn that Hermione had used a spell to help her memorize everything she read but he was sure that it was against school rules. It also helped it explain how she could take all those classes in Third Year and actually get her work done. She was cheating. He wouldn't be surprised to learn that Dumbledore had known about it too. Though he was sure that the teachers didn't. His opinion of Hermione dropped greatly in that moment.

* * *

Phoebe set another cup of tea in front of her brother. She'd lost count of how many he'd drunk today. She finally sighed and called Prue. 

"Can you bring home some asprin? Parker is experiancing migrains?" 

Prue said that she would and hung up. 

Phoebe was worried because as of tomorrow she'd be going back to school and Parker would be left on his own. He was only 15 and should be in school she supposed Leo would be around if he needed anything and he'd shown that he could handle himself against threats but she was still worried. She supposed that she would feel better once Parker's wards were in place. 

"I'm going to need something to anchor the wards." Parker muttered. He drank some tea. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, Phoebe but do we have something other than tea? I don't actually like it." 

"Sorry!" Phoebe cried. "Herbal tea helps with headaches that's why I was giving it to you. I wasn't being stereotypical." 

"It's fine." Parker laughed, smiling at her. "Thank you for trying to help........would you like to learn as well? I mean I don't know if you can learn this type of magic but it might help you sometime to learn about it." 

Phoebe gave him a brilliant smile she was actually itching to get her hands on some of the books that she'd seen Parker with. She quickly picked one up and dove into it. 

Parker was practicing wards by the time Prue and Piper got home. Paige and Phoebe were burried in Parker's books.

"Paige, did you finish your homework first?" Piper asked. 

"Over there." Paige waved her hand at her homework and turned the page in the book she was reading. "Parker is letting us read his magic books. Oh, by the way he's got an owl. Pretty thing. " 

Piper went over Paige's homework it was rather well done so she left them to it. She noted the wonderful smell from the kitchen. 

"Made pot roast." Parker explained. "Should be ready in just an hour. Wasn't sure what time you two would get home." 

"It was my turn to cook." Prue said, cocking an eyebrow. "We'll have to redo the chore list to accomedate five......" 

"As much as I hate to say it Parker shouldn't have to do our laundry." Phoebe spoke up. "We're girls and he's a guy....." 

"Doesn't bother me." Parker shrugged. "I had to do my aunts laundry but you guys sure don't dress like my aunt and I dont care if I see your clothes and under garments. I'm gay." 

"Oh?" The four sisters asked. 

"Yeah, I've known for a long time now." Harry informed not really caring what he was revealing about himself. "Back home I had to hide it......" 

"Well, you don't have to hide it here!" Phoebe said, hugging her little brother. 

"Yeah, we don't care if you're gay or not!" Paige informed hugging him as well. 

Parker was almost in tears. All four of his sisters accepted that he was gay. It was the first time in his life that anyone accepted any part of him.

* * *

Dumbledore was fuming how could Harry have vanished without a trace like that?! It had been a month since the wards he'd cast had fallen and they were still no closer to finding the damn boy! He was still trying to find out how this had happened. The Dursley's hadn't been of any help either. They'd been treating him exactly how he wanted them to and had been locking him up as he'd ordered. None of them had heard or seen him leave and they'd all still been up. Vernon had gone to get Harry to cook them a snack only to find him and his things gone. 

Dumbledore had used his Order to find out that no magic had been used in Harry's area so he hadn't magiced himself out. He'd checked the wards no one he didn't approve of had been in or out well not anyone magical or Squib anyway. 

He had tried every tracking spell and ritual he could think off and none of them had worked. He'd gone to Gringotts and found out that all of Potter's vaults were gone. He'd tried to use his status as Potter's Guardian to find out where his vaults had been transferred to only to be told that he wasn't Potter's guardian and had no access to anything of Potter's. He'd gotten Sirius to the bank and hours later Sirius had come back saying that he wasn't Potter's guardian either and couldn't get information on where Potter had gone. 

He had then asked Bill to track Potter's vault but the blasted man had refused saying that it was against Gringotts law and that he could lose his job. he had pretended to be understanding and all but in reality he was pissed. Beyond pissed. How had that damn Potter boy escaped him? 

He'd tried everything! Potter should have been so much under his influence that he shouldn't have been able to take a crap without him knowing about it. He'd talked to everyone Potter was close to and still he had no answer. he wasn't going to stand for this.


End file.
